Daughter of Olympus: Eclipse
by Queenoffangirls18
Summary: Third in the Daughter of Olympus series! After returning from Italy, Stella is preparing for graduation, and her 18th birthday to reclaim her godly birthright. But when Victoria starts coming around again, and a newborn army begins to threaten Seattle, will she get the peace and quiet she had hoped for? Bella and Edward bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

Stella POV

I smiled as I waved my bag laden hands at Alice and Rosalie as they pulled away, the three of us having just returned from a shopping trip in Port Angeles. It had been a little over a month since we had gone to Volterra to rescue Broodward's pathetically suicidal ass from the Volturi, and I had met my soulmate in the seemingly emotionless king, Marcus. We had succeeded in saving the bronze haired bozo, although my true parentage had been revealed accidentally in the process. The rush to Italy had reminded me vaguely of the Lightning Bolt quest that Percy and I had gone on our first summer at camp, trying to get there before disaster struck. Shaking my musings from my mind, I opened the door to the house with only minor difficulty due to all the bags, and walked in just in time to hear Charlie unground Bella. I stopped, and my bags slipped from my hands and arms at hearing the words, the thud making them both turn to face me. "You've got to be kidding me, you're un grounding her already?" I asked, not bothering to hide my incredulity. I smirked inwardly at seeing Bella's nervous face, not even phased by Charlie's exasperated one. "She's cooperated with her grounding, and she's ungrounded on the condition that she pays more attention to her other friends." He informed me.

I couldn't stop the snort that escaped me at that, wondering what parallel world Charlie seemed to be in at the moment. "What friends? In case you've forgotten Charlie, little miss 'Only-Edward-Is-Good-Enough-For-My-Time' here ditches everyone the second the pathetic thing she is dating calls for her. She's actually worse than Black, which I know is the real reason you ungrounded her. The puppy is lost without his master, and Billy's getting on your ass about it." I said, not even bothering to conceal the malice in my voice. Bella flinched at my tone, looking guilty, while Charlie sighed in obvious exasperated disappointment. I hated making him feel bad, but I honestly couldn't believe he was un grounding Bella just because his friend is complaining about his son. Though, it didn't surprise me too much since the two of them would have arranged a marriage between Bella and Jacob already if they could. "Stella, it's not just about Jacob. She has to spend time with her other friends too." He said, seeming to try to clarify. "Again, what friends you are talking about? Bella has ditched all her friends for Broodward. Literally, the only friends she has is Jacob, and Angela tentatively. She might be able to count Jacob's pack of obnoxious friends as acquaintances, but she has no friends." I repeated.

I felt a small amount of vindictive glee at seeing Bella pale at my wording, but ignored it to pick up my bags again. "I'm done talking about this, if you want to unground her, fine. I'm taking my things up to my room, I have dinner plans with daddy Hades." I said, before heading up the stairs to my room. I shut the door a bit harder than necessary, but didn't quite slam it, before putting my bags down in front of my closet. I honestly couldn't wait until I turned of age. Although I'd be sad to leave Charlie, I couldn't wait until I could get away from Bella. Once I turned 18, I would have my birthright restored, and I could go to Italy to be with Marcus. The fact that my birthday on the Fourth of July was only a little more than a month away pleased me, since it was now late May, meaning I wouldn't have to wait too much longer to become a goddess again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned to my dresser to grab my keys, having told the truth about having dinner plans with my father. Chuckling, I went back downstairs, not even saying goodbye as I left to get into my Mustang. I could only wonder how this would go. A soft smile adorned my face as I pulled into my usual parking spot at school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

Dinner with daddy Hades had gone well, as we had talked about my return to immortality, and how he, and all the rest of my fathers planned on giving poor Marcus the shovel talk when they met him.

I had laughed myself silly right there in the restaurant when he said that my dads had all agreed to do so in front of Charlie so that he could get his kicks in as well. I had wondered if Aro and Caius would be present for it as well, and had fiercely hoped that they would be so that they could get some entertainment, though we could always take video if they weren't there for it.

Telling him about Bella being ungrounded had been interesting though, since they all hated her and wondered why she was being let off so soon. It was obvious that the death god had wanted to call Charlie and demand to know what he was thinking in ungrounding her, but thankfully, he refrained from doing so for my sake. After my return home though, I had once again ignored Charlie, mostly to avoid questioning his sanity, and had gone straight to my room.

Once I had prepared for bed, I had called Marcus in Italy, glad that vampires didn't sleep. We had talked until nearly midnight before he reminded me that I needed to wake up early for school, prompting me to pout, but say goodnight anyway.

I sighed as I cleared these thoughts from my head and exited my car at the school, smiling at the sight of my soul siblings waiting for me.

"So, she's ungrounded, huh?" Alice asked as she came to stand next to me. I gave her an exasperated look, knowing that she had probably seen it in a vision.

"Yeah, Charlie ungrounded her. She's got to spend time with other friends, which was Charlie's not-so-subtle way of saying 'Billy Black is on my ass about his kid pouting because you're not around, fix it'." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"See you later." I told her, snickering while she nodded, and hopped onto Jasper's back.

"Right then, onward my Ninja!" I declared, making him chuckle, yet head to math anyway.

"Every day, Little Star. You say that every day. It's weird on weekends and I don't hear it now. And do you have any idea how bad it was in Ithaca, not hearing it for months?" Jasper asked, making me laugh.

"Well, that's what you get for leaving." I told him jokingly.

I smiled when he chuckled, going with it. "Yeah, that's true." He said, before walking into the classroom.

The day seemed to drag by for a change, and it felt like days had gone past by the time lunch rolled around. When I finally sat down at the table, I moved my tray with my pizza slightly forward before resting my head on the table and letting out a loud groan.

"That sounded kinda wrong for your current location." I heard the joking voice of Mike Newton say, right as my human friends sat down at the table. I lifted my head up and smiled at him, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Jessica, who I had become better friends with after Bella's Port Angeles incident earlier this year.

"Just because you always have your mind in the gutter, Mike, doesn't mean the rest of us do. I was just expressing my exasperation with how slow the day is going." I said, bring my tray back in front of me again. They all nodded in solemn agreement, before Jessica spoke up.

"Well, at least you won't have to deal with this for much longer, since graduation is coming up." She said, making me beam.

"I know, I can't wait. We have less than a month until we're free from this hell, and after that, I have my 18th in July, then I'm outta here." I said, smiling at the thought as I took a huge bite of my pizza, ignoring the broody duo as they sat at the table.

I smirked internally at seeing Jessica only show slight acknowledgement to the couple, while Angela smiled kindly at them. Before anyone could say anything else, Alice and Jasper sat down gracefully in their seats, Alice grinning in a slightly alarming fashion as they set their trays down.

"I've decided to throw a party." She announced, making me stare at her blankly in shock.

"After all, how many times are we going to graduate high school?" Jasper asked wryly, making me smirk. My smirk fell however, when I notice Alice slump slightly against her seat. I didn't even pay attention to Bella distracting the others, too concerned about the worry I saw on Alice's face from her vision. I could tell from the panic on Broodward's face that it was probably a bad one, but refrained from asking about it in Greek out of respect for my friends. Instead, I just waved my hand in front of her face to help make it look like she spaced out.

"Pixie Sticks? Where'd you go, we still have a couple more hours of torture left." I said in a joking tone, making the others at the table laugh, while Jasper looked at me thankfully. Shaking off the look of mild worry, Alice giggled, smiling at me with a thankful look to it.

"Sorry, just spaced off on trying to decide how to decorate for the party." She said.

I nodded, keeping the act going before voicing a genuine offer.

"If you want, we can video chat with my friend Annabeth from camp. She may want to be an architect, but she's awesome with designs as well, so with her and Esme's combined help, you should have some epic decorations." I told her, making her beam at me, the rest of any lingering worry gone with my offer.

"That would be awesome!" She said, and the rest of lunch passed by with all of us talking about the upcoming graduation, and the party at the Cullen's place. I could understand my human friends' excitement about it, since the only people to see the infamous Cullen House that didn't have the last name, were myself and Bella.

Thankfully, the rest of the day passed by pretty quickly, and I was able to catch up with my soul siblings in the parking lot. I smiled briefly when I saw them waiting by my car as I approached them, unlocking the car with the remote and getting in, Jasper hopping into the back seat.

"So, what was the vision?" I asked, as I pulled out of the space and into the long line of cars already trying to leave the lot.

"Victoria, she's going to show up this weekend." My pixie of a soul sister told me.

I nodded, not really worried about my safety, but slightly miffed that my hope for peace and quiet before my 18th was now shot to shit.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry too much." I stated calmly as I finally pulled out onto the road and headed in the direction of the Cullen's place.

"Why not, Little Star?" Jasper asked, making me grin at him in the rear view mirror.

"Simple, don't you guys remember what Laurent said when he came to warn us? James was a son of Apollo, so when I told him I was welcome in all the cabins at camp, he knew who I was and told Victoria that I wasn't to be harmed because I was precious. Victoria won't come after me because James didn't want me to be touched, so I'll be perfectly safe." I explained.

I saw Alice look down at her lap out of the corner of my eye, and instantly knew the reason. As a legacy of Apollo, with James having gone after her, she was essentially nearly killed by family.

Without taking my eyes off the road, I reached over and squeezed one of her hands to comfort her.

"Hey, Pixie Sticks, don't feel bad about it. You were his singer, he wouldn't have been able to control himself even if daddy Apollo had claimed you in front of him." I told her, taking my hand back and replacing it on the wheel.

"I know,k it's just sad though that we were family and I didn't even know it. I can't help but wonder that if I knew at the game, if I could have stopped him." She said.

I instantly felt bad, wishing I had asked my parents about her sooner, but the guilt was washed away quickly, making me project my gratitude to the empath in the back seat.

"If you want, I could ask daddy Hades where James is in the Underworld and take you to see him if he's not in the Fields of Punishment." I offered, and just like that, I could see the pixie like vampire cheer up again right as I turned down their driveway.

"That would be awesome Stella, thanks." She chirped, making me laugh.

"So, what is Broodward going to do about this?" I asked, turning to look at her for a second before refocusing on what was in front of me.

"I had a small vision about that during school, actually. He's going to use the plane tickets we got her for to visit Renee as an excuse to get her out of town. It's going to backfire on him in the most hilarious of ways though, because she's going to insist that he go with her." She said, making me and Jasper laugh as I parked in front of the house. We all got out a minute later, Jasper carrying our backpacks, and walked in.

"Greetings, goofballs!" I hollered, making Alice and Jasper look at me oddly as we reached the top of the stairs.

"That was a new one." Rosalie said from the couch, getting up to give me a hug.

I shrugged, returning it as Jasper plopped our backpacks down on one of the couches before speeding off somewhere.

"I felt like changing it up." I stated, releasing my blonde soul sister, only to be scooped up in a bear hug by Emmett.

"Well, I liked it!" He boomed, spinning around a couple times, making me laugh.

Thankfully, he set me down before I became dizzy, just in time for Jasper to come into the room carrying two huge beanbag chairs.

"You wanna help get the other ones?" He asked, looking at Emmett, who nodded with a huge childlike grin and blurred away.

"Beanbag chairs?" I asked, looking at Jasper in confusion.

He just smirked at me as he plopped the two he had down, Emmett coming in a second later with three more beanbag chairs, and plopped them down next to the first two. Without explaining anything, they both started arranging the chairs into a rather large circle. When I continued to stare blankly at the two idiots I called my soul brothers, Emmett started chuckling as Jasper simply flopped down on a bean bag.

"It's to make the 'Homework Circle' more comfortable. Yours is the one next to the coffee table, that way you can reach the after school snack." He said.

I looked at the circle of beanbag chairs and saw the one that Emmett said was mine, and nearly laughed when I located it, wondering if Emmett himself had been the one to pick it out. My beanbag chair was made of a soft, fuzzy cloth that reminded me of a blanket that was rainbow colored with cheetah print. Jasper's was a red one that looked like it was made of leather, and Alice had a pink one made of the same material. Rosalie and Emmett's were light blue and green respectively, and made of the same blanket-like material as mine.

I just shook my head in amusement as we all took our seats, Emmett beside me, Rosalie beside him, and Alice between her and Jasper. While the three of us who still went to school pulled out our homework, Esme came out with a tray laden with chips and salsa, setting it down on the coffee table with a smile before going back into the kitchen.

I nearly laughed when Emmett reached over me and grabbed the tray, putting it in the middle of the circle instead.

"What? had I known she was going to bring chips and salsa out, I wouldn't have bothered putting you next to the coffee table. You're usually the only one who eats an after school snack, I just didn't know it would be chips this time." He said defensively when he saw my amused look, grabbing a chip and scooping some salsa onto it.

I just smiled at him, repeating his actions as we all enjoyed our snack as we did our homework, or in Emmett and Rosalie's case, read a prank book and car magazine.

"If I end up on the receiving end of any of those pranks Teddy Bear, I will burn your video games." I told him without even looking up from my French worksheet.

I heard him groan and smirked, knowing that I'd be safe from anything that book had to offer, since he cared about his video game collection. The others laughed, but we all continued with what we were doing.

* * *

 **Alright, I am back! I hope you guys like the story so far, and I'm sorry that the first chapter seemed so disorganized. I usually post my first chapters using the copy and paste method on my iPad, and then edit as I go on the doc manager, but I spaced off doing that this time. Also, I apologize for the short first chapter after I kept you guys waiting for a little over a month, but that was just the best place to end that chapter. I also can't make any promises on lots of frequent updates for a little while, since my family is in the process of trying to move, but I will update when I can! Love you guys, and welcome back to all my loyal readers. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

We all finished our work quickly, with myself, Alice, and Jasper completing our homework in under an hour. After the homework was put back into our backpacks, Rosalie and Emmett set aside their reading material, and we all started talking.

"So, what is the plan to deal with Victoria?" I asked eventually, making my soul siblings shift nervously in their beanbag chairs.

"We're going to try to catch her and end her pain." Jasper said, looking sheepishly guilty for some reason.

I stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out why he would feel that way before it dawned on me. He was worried I would feel a connection to Victoria because of James. I smiled at him in reassurance, nodding at his explanation.

"Alright. To be honest, I'm kind of glad about that. Momma Aphrodite says that it's absolutely agonizing to loose your mate to death, and that it can drive you to insanity. I'm glad you'll be ending that misery for her." I told him, making them all release a collective sigh of relief, leading me to assume they had all been worried about this. I looked over at Jasper, my curiosity making him look up.

"I don't suppose that I would be able to come with you guys for this, would I?" I asked, turning his expression to one of horror.

"Absolutely not! I don't care if Victoria doesn't go after you, it's too risky. And besides, at the moment, you wouldn't be able to keep up with vampire speed." He told me, the others nodding behind him to emphasize this.

I thought about the reasons he gave, and hated to admit -even to myself- that they were good points. At the moment, I was mortal, and there was nothing I could do to help them this weekend that they could't do themselves. I sighed at the realization, and nodded in reluctant acceptance.

"Alright, just promise me that you idiots will be careful, alright? I don't want to come over afterwords and find one of you missing an arm." I told them, making them all laugh.

linebreak

The weekend passed by rather quickly after that, Broodward and Bella having left for Florida the next day, which had been a Friday. They would be returning on Sunday night, which was plenty of time since, according to Alice, Victoria was supposed to show up Saturday night. I had been over at their house, 'spending the night with Alice' when they had shown up around two in the morning cursing the wolves of La Push.

"What happened, are any of you hurt?" I asked, before noticing that Emmett was soaked.

"And why are you soaked, Teddy Bear?" I asked, staring at them all.

"We nearly had her, but those damn mutts had to get in the way of that. She jumped over the treaty line, and the wolves let her escape because Emmett tried to get her, and that mutt Paul got into a standoff with him." Rosalie growled out, making me groan.

This whole Victoria situation was getting ridiculous, and I hadn't told anyone in Volterra about it, not wanting Marcus to panic. However, if it didn't get taken care of soon, I'd have no choice but to tell him. I thought about telling Jane, who I'd talked to on the phone a lot, and had actually become good friends with.

She and Alec, her twin brother, were rapidly becoming like siblings or cousins to me. Alec and I shared the same taste in books, and Jane and I shared the same taste in clothes, and we could all match each other with our sarcasm. But, I knew if I told Jane, she'd freak out, and all three Volturi kings would go running to her, which would lead to Aro touching her and finding out, and he would tell Marcus which brought me back around to him panicking and probably sending half their guard to watch over me.

"Well guys, as much as I know you want to take care of the whole Victoria issue, we've got bigger problems. There have been more murders in Seattle, and all the victims were drained of blood, or had suspicious bite marks on their bodies. This is sounding more and more like vampires, and worse, from Ninja's descriptions of his time in the south, it's sounding like a newborn army. There's just been too much carnage in Seattle to be anything else, since no random nomad is stupid enough to do this themselves, even if they did have a death wish." I told them.

They all looked slightly panicked at the thought of it being a newborn army, while Jasper looked physically sick.

"Is there any way to try to find out who's creating an army this far north? I thought armies stuck to the south." Jasper requested, still looking sick, but managing to take a military stance, and I knew that he was thinking as the Major.

I thought about it for a moment, before realizing that the only way to do something like that was to ask my parents to check, something I was reluctant to do with everything that was happening. However, I knew that there was no other option, and so sighed and nodded.

"My parents should be able to see what's going on. I can Iris Message daddy Hades, and see if he can tell us." I said, pulling out my Iris Compact. Thankfully, Jasper stopped me before I could flick it open, though I wasn't sure if it was because he felt my emotions of reluctance, and wariness or not.

"You don't have to do that tonight, Stella. We can wait another day or so, just to see if we can't figure out the army's creator first. We don't want to have to bother Lord Hades if we don't have to." He said, and I could have kissed him in my relief. I really didn't want to have to call daddy Hades for this, especially since he'd been grumpier since Bianca died and Nico ran away.

"Alright, but I will still need to call Volterra on this. It doesn't matter if we can handle it ourselves, Marcus will go ballistic if he finds out that there's a newborn army near me and I didn't tell him." I said, earning understanding nods from them all.

I stood up, reluctantly pulling out my cell phone and walked over to one of the glass walls, giving myself the illusion of privacy to make the call. I could admit, even to myself, that I was nervous about this. Even if I had my birthright restored at this moment, I would still be nervous about telling a vampire that his mate was in potential danger.

With a sigh that was nearly a nervous groan, I pulled up Marcus's contact on my phone and hit the call button. I had half hoped that he would be in the middle of something, and it would go to voicemail, but unfortunately, he picked up on the second ring.

 **"Hello, my goddess."** Marcus's rich, deep voice said, and I relaxed slightly, almost against my will.

"Hello, Marcus." I said, hoping that he wouldn't catch the almost inaudible tremor in my voice. No such luck.

 **"What's wrong, Stella?"** He asked, his voice immediately becoming concerned. I took a panicked glance over at my vampire family, and Jasper caught my silent plea for calming emotions to be sent to me.

"Um, there's something you need to know. Aro and Caius as well, so are they nearby?" I asked, hoping to stall for as long as I could. Unfortunately Tyche seemed to be busy favoring someone else today.

 **"Yes, dearest, they're right here. What is it we need to know?"** He asked, and I whimpered slightly at the reaction I knew I would get, before mentally face-palming, knowing that hearing the noise from me wouldn't help keep him from overreacting.

"Well, there seems to be a rash of murders going on in Seattle, and I noticed that a lot of the bodies are found drained of blood." I said, pausing when I heard him growl deeply. Unwillingly, I continued on, having a nagging feeling I may go temporarily deaf in a minute.

"And, I put together a few pieces about it all and have arrived to the conclusion that there seems to be a newborn army in Seattle." I said, speaking the last four words as fast as I could, hoping that he would somehow miss them.

The roar that sounded briefly before the rather ominous beeping of a call being cut off proved that he hadn't, and had likely crushed the phone in his fury. Groaning in horror, I moved back over to the couches and plopped down, resting my head on Jasper's lap.

"Did I make a mistake in telling them?" I asked the room at large, hoping that I hadn't. Jasper appeared to have read those hopes in my emotions, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, darlin'. To be honest, I don't know why I didn't recognize it sooner. Everything going on there, it should have been obvious to me that it was an army." He told me, calming me down.

"On the bright side, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri have just been sent to monitor the situation, and take down the army after finding out who the creator is." Alice said, just coming out of a vision.

"That's good." Carlisle said, his voice optimistic. I could tell that he was glad that we were getting some help with the Seattle situation so we could focus on Victoria.

"To a point. Marcus is coming too, and he won't be leaving Forks until the army and its creator is taken care of." Alice continued, and I groaned again.

Knowing my mate as well as I did now thanks to a bunch of phone calls and video chats every day, I knew that Marcus would likely not leave the area until I had regained my status as a goddess. Basically, I was screwed.

"When will he get here?" Esme asked, and I could tell her mind was already whirling with plans to prepare for the Volturi royal to become a guest of the Cullen family. Alice smiled at her vampire mother, seeming to catch the same thought process I was on.

"Marcus will get to the house on Monday, when we're in school. you'll have to remind him that he can't just come bursting into the school to get Stella, so he actually has to wait for her." She said, and my palm met my face, looking kind of odd since I was using Jasper for a pillow. Resigning myself to the fact that my now, very overprotective mate would be coming to stay for a while, I allowed myself to drift into Morpheus' realm on my soul brother, whose gift sent me into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Yay, an update! I am very happy right now guys, and it's all thanks to my lovely readers! With only the first two chapters up for a couple days, I already have 236 views! I am so damn glad that you guys like this! I've also got to thank you guys for being patient, especially since I may not be able to update as often due to preparations to move. You guys are fucking awesome, and I love you all! Read and review my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

On Monday, I pulled into the school parking lot, surprised to see Jacob there, leaning against an old Harley Spring, the other motorcycle that Bella must have given to Jacob after her desire to be dumber than ever. However, the surprise quickly wore off as I realized he was probably here to make sure the brat was still human.

I smirked as I pictured how that would go down, what with Broodward not wanting his pathetic little doormat anywhere near the reservation. Black was likely to bring up some memories of how she used to be just to hurt him. However, I doubted he'd be able to scare Broodward after what I found out happened on their little 'vacation' to visit Renee.

It turned out, -as Bella had whined, bitched, and complained- that Renee was taking surf lessons from none other than daddy Poseidon. They had run into him, he had done some thing or another to scare the shit out of them both, and Renee had remained clueless since daddy Poseidon had been so subtle.

When I heard what he was doing, I could only assume it was a way to distract himself from the rising war, a theory he had confirmed when I had Iris Messaged him later the night they returned. I had avoided asking about the newborn army though. I knew that if Marcus was bad right now, my parents would go ballistic, and probably start a war while preparing for the one we were already facing.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Broodward's Soccer Mom Monstrosity pulling into the lot, and the start of the show. I leaned against my car for a minute, just watching the range of pissed off emotions play across all three faces. I was surprised when Bella ditched school with Jacob though, especially since I knew Broodward didn't want Bella anywhere near her pet idiot.

Shrugging it off, I started walking to class, already knowing that I wouldn't be able to get Bella into trouble for ditching, since she was technically doing exactly what Charlie wanted by spending time with the dumb mutt.

The hours seemed to zoom by, something I had mixed emotions about, and by lunch, I felt the slight strain on my soulmate bond from the distance between Marcus and I loosen immensely, meaning he was here. I wanted to call him, but knew that he likely hadn't replaced the phone he had crushed yet, so my overprotective mate would be getting radio silence from me until he saw me.

I idly contemplated going home first, but knew that if Marcus found out I put off seeing him, he'd all but tear Forks apart trying to find me. Besides, if Alice's horrified expression was anything to go by as I contemplated making him wait, it wouldn't be a good idea anyway. So, accepting my fate of dealing with an overprotective mate immediately after school, the rest of the day seemed to go by even faster.

I almost felt dread when the last bell rang, and I started heading toward the parking lot, intent on meeting my soul siblings by my car. What I hadn't expected though, was to see Marcus standing by it.

Seeing him, I was immediately reminded that he was turned at the same age as Carlisle at 23. I was also immensely glad that Eros wasn't there, because I had a feeling he'd be fending every female at Forks High off of my mate.

Marcus had shown up wearing a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, with a pair of combat boots adorning his feet, and his hair pulled out of his face.

"Stella, really?" Jasper asked from beside me, nearly groaning.

I could only be relieved that I knew my own emotions well enough to know that I was just giving off attraction, and not lust like I could see other females all but radiating as they looked at my mate. I looked over at him, a smirk playing at my lips.

"My mate is illegally hot right now. Let me bask in it." I said, before walking over to Marcus, leaving my soul siblings laughing behind me.

When I was within arms reach, Marcus pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that every female who could see this was burning with envy.

"Beloved, you're safe." Marcus whispered, pulling me impossibly closer, and placing a gentle kiss in my hair.

"Of course I am, Marcus. My soul siblings take excellent care of me." I told him, pulling back slightly so that I could look him in the eye.

He smiled sweetly down at me, his eyes showing relief that was truly unhurt. I smiled inwardly at seeing that he had enough presence of mind to put on contacts, making his eyes a muddy brown.

"I know that, my goddess. However, after your call, you can't blame me for being worried." He said, and I nodded in acquiescence.

"Fair enough." I conceded, turning around in his arms as I saw him smile slightly over my head.

I smirked when I saw Alice and Jasper coming our way, a sea of clearly pissed off and jealous girls glaring at me, Jessica's friend Lauren glaring the hardest.

"It's good to see you again, Alice." Marcus said, causing my pixie-like soul sister to beam at him.

"Nice to see you again as well, Marcus. This is my mate, and one of Stella's soul brothers, Jasper Whitlock-Hale." She said, gesturing to my blonde soul brother, who nodded in greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you, Marcus." He said.

I could feel my mate nod in greeting himself, before he removed one of his arms from around me to extend a hand out to him.

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard much about you, Major Whitlock." Marcus said, making Jasper smile lightly as he shook his hand. When Marcus took his hand back, he seemed to finally realize how much attention we had.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, waving a hand toward my car.

"Let's. You guys are in the back, I hope you know that." I said, opening the driver's door after Marcus let me go, and getting in.

Jasper shot me a mock annoyed look as Marcus rounded my car to open the passenger door as I started the car to lower the top for Alice and Jasper to hop in. After making sure they were settled, I put the top back up, not trusting daddy Zeus not to start making it rain to express his irritation over my soulmate being here.

My dads had all expressed their irritation that I had found my soulmate before turning 18, since it meant that I wouldn't be living with them on Olympus for any amount of time for a while. They had all thrown fits in their own way, though daddy Apollo had made his irritation known by refusing to let Volterra have a break from the sun chariot, thus keeping the vampires from going outside much. Luckily, he couldn't do that here, as it would be too suspicious, and he liked the Cullens.

"So, am I driving to the house, or up to Port Angeles for you to replace your phone?" I asked, pulling out into the small line of cars forming to leave the lot, looking over at Marcus for a second. Before he could answer though, Alice's voice chimed in from the back seat.

"Actually, Charlie will pretty much be alone at the station, and he does want to meet Marcus. Why don't we head there to introduce them?" She suggested, and I nodded, looking at her suspiciously in the rear view mirror.

She seemed excited about Charlie meeting Marcus, and I wondered why that was. Shrugging it off, which I suspected Jasper sent me emotions to help with that, I headed to the station after I was free from the parking lot. When I got to the station, I could see that Marcus actually looked slightly nervous, and glared at Jasper, only to be shocked when he shook his head, indicating that my mate's nerves were all his own.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Besides, no shovel talk Charlie can give you will be as bad as my parents, right?" I said, placing my hand on his arm. He smiled over at me, seeming less nervous now.

"Right. Let's go then." He said, getting out when I did, Alice and Jasper climbing out as well.

I took Marcus's hand as we walked to the front of the car, hoping the action would help keep him calm as we walked into the station.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, we ended up finding a house, and we got really busy trying to make sure we got it since every house we looked at got taken a day later. But, I am updating now, and will be updating a lot more to try to finish putting this up before the 20th since we won't have wifi for a bit after we move. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and remember to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

Alice was right as always, and the station was pretty much empty, safe for the sounds of Charlie working at his desk, likely on the Riley Biers case.

"Charlie? Can we bug you for a minute?" I asked, walking into the room with no hesitation, therefore leaving pretty much no room for Marcus to hesitate.

At my voice, Charlie looked up from his desk, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Marcus, before narrowing almost dangerously when he saw our joined hands.

"Yeah, why don't you tell me who this is, and why he's holding your hand." he said, putting down the piece of paper he was studying, only for me to recognize the missing persons flyer of Riley, confirming my earlier guess on what he was doing. I smiled at Charlie, inwardly amused as Marcus tightened his grip slightly on my hand.

"Sure thing, Charlie. You remember me telling you I found my soulmate in Italy when Broodward's stupid ass went there to be even more stupid than usual?" I asked, and the icy hand holding mine tightened even more, probably worried I'd given away their secret.

I knew he was nervous at that, since I had told him that Charlie knew I found my soulmate, but had left out the part where he was a vampire. Charlie's eyes lit up with realization as he took another look at Marcus, this one appraising.

"Yeah, I do. I suppose this is him then?" He asked, his gaze absolutely critical as he took in Marcus as though studying how to properly interrogate him.

"Sure is! Charlie, this is Marcus Volturi. Marcus, this is my adoptive dad, Charlie Swan.' I introduced, squeezing Marcus's hand to comfort him as I felt him tense a little bit at the look Charlie was giving him.

"So, you're the infamous soulmate. Stella talks about you all the time." Charlie said, making Jasper snort from behind us while Alice giggled, the noises catching Charlie's attention.

"Alice, Jasper. I didn't see you guys there, how are you doing?" He asked, seeming to pull a 180, going from suspicious and slightly threatening, to warm and welcoming.

The look on my mate's face made me suspect that he had just gotten emotional whiplash watching it.

"We're doing good, Charlie. We just wanted to be with Stella when she introduced you to Marcus. You should have seen what happened when she saw him waiting by her car in the parking lot. She was grinning from ear to ear, and Marcus only had eyes for her." Alice said, stretching the truth slightly since I was more shocked to see Marcus, then drooling over the fact that I'd never seen him so casually dressed, not even in our video chats.

Thankfully, Charlie seemed more interested in hearing their opinion of how Marcus looked at and treated me, than interrogating my soulmate at the moment, making me think Alice had seen this happening if I introduced him right away. It was probably her way of getting Charlie to not only approve of Marcus, but accept him as well.

"Oh, yes! It was so cute, Charlie. When she got close to him, he hugged her, and was actually very subtle about giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Which was actually the only time I've seen him express any form of PDA now that I think about it." Alice said, and I was briefly horrified, until I realized that she had pretty much just told Charlie that he wouldn't have to worry about walking in on Marcus and I displaying a ton of affection in front of him.

With the look Charlie was now giving the vampire king, I knew that he had approved.

"Well then. I suppose that as long as you treat her right, and don't ever pull what that little shit did to my Bella, then I won't have any issues with you. However, if you hurt Stella, her biological parents and I will come after you, and the end result won't be pretty. I'm a cop, so I know the loopholes in the laws as well as any lawyer. Hurt Stella, and I'm warning you now, nobody will find the body." He said seriously, before extending a hand to Marcus.

I almost fainted at the sheer magnitude of the gesture, even if it did come after a death threat. This meant that he actually approved of Marcus, and was willing to get to know him. Marcus seemed pleased with obviously passing a test of Charlie's, and shook his hand with a small smile.

"I wouldn't dare hurt Stella, sir. Not only would the gods be angered with me, but Stella would be in pain, and I can't stand the thought of such a thing." Marcus said with such sincerity, even I stared at him in awe.

Before Charlie could comment on my mate's declaration of such obvious love and care, Charlie's deputy walked in.

"Chief, honestly, you should take the day off. You've been working almost nonstop on the Biers case." He said, before coming to a stop at seeing the four of us visiting Charlie.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you had visitors." He said, looking slightly nervous at seeing Marcus, who was still giving off a slight aura of danger.

"It's alright. I suppose you're right that I've been working too hard here. I guess I'll take you up on that, and head home." He said, surprising even me as he grabbed his stuff.

"You'll be home for dinner, right?" He asked me, pulling on his jacket. I gave him a deadpan stare for a second before snorting.

"Of course, I kind of have to be, since I'm the one who does the cooking." I said, earning a smile.

"Actually, I was going to order a pizza." He said, making my eyes light up. It had been a while since I'd had pizza, after all.

"Alright then, let me know when you've ordered it, and I'll be home after that." I told him, gaining a nod.

"Well then, let's walk out together." He said, bidding his deputy a good night, before walking out with the four of us.

"See you at home!" I called, as he got into his cruiser, and we got into my Mustang, giggling at his thumbs up.

* * *

 **Yay, two chapters! Hope you guys liked this one, and Charlie's not so subtle threat toward Marcus. I hope you guys don't mind how short the shovel talk is, but I couldn't really see Charlie giving a long speech for a shovel talk. Thanks for reading, my lovelies, and I hope you like how this one's going so far. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

After watching him pull away, I started driving in the direction of the Cullen house, smiling at Alice in the rear view mirror.

"You planned that, didn't you?" I asked, making her smirk at me.

"Admittedly, yes. I saw that if you took Marcus to meet Charlie right away, he'd tolerate him, but if I cut in and talked him up a bit while remaining truthful, he would both approve, and actually like him a bit." She said.

"She's thankful." jasper said, before I could voice it myself.

"Damn it, Ninja! Let me say my own feelings, would ya?!" I demanded, playfully angry, making us all laugh.

"Seriously though, Pixie Sticks, thanks for that." I told her, smiling over at Marcus for a second, who was once again in the passenger seat.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the familiar house in the woods, and we all exited the car. I smirked over at Marcus as he walked behind Alice, Jasper, and I, excited to find out what his reaction to my usual greeting would be. Jasper opened the door, allowing Alice and myself in first, and I could see him smirking as well, my mischievousness probably affecting him.

"I'm home, psychos!" I called, before laughing like a maniac when Marcus looked at me funny.

Emmett's customary booming laughter sounded as we all walked up the stairs to the living room.

"Welcome home, how was school?" Esme asked, coming out of the kitchen with a Greek pasta salad, reminding me of my first time over here.

"Is that her normal greeting?" I heard Marcus ask as my soul siblings and I plopped down in our bean bag chairs, which Emmett seemed to have brought out, all of us pulling out homework and reading material and getting started, me taking bites of my after school snack every now and then.

I couldn't hear Marcus and Esme, and when I looked up for a minute, I noticed that they were standing just in view in the kitchen, talking. I was curious, but shrugged it off, knowing that it was possible they were talking about me, but not completely sure.

I finished my homework after about 45 minutes, since teachers seemed to be attempting to remind us of everything we learned in high school, plus what we were learning now to get us ready for finals. Once I finished, I all but threw my homework into my backpack, before groaning.

"Finally fucking done! I swear, the teachers are trying to torture us with all this homework!" I exclaimed, flopping backwards and throwing an arm over my eyes dramatically.

I heard deep chuckles, making me remove my arm to see Marcus standing over me, looking highly amused.

"Would you like me to save you from the evils of homework, my goddess?" He asked, making me smile and backwards somersault off the beanbag chair.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, smirking slightly as I rose to stand next to him, very aware of his eyes following my movements.

I knew that the outfit I was wearing probably didn't do him any favors to avoid staring, since I was wearing a pair of skin tight -yet comfortable- skinny jeans, an emerald green t-shirt that hugged my figure, and a pair of high heeled Mary Janes. He smirked down at me, breaking himself out of his staring.

"How about a proper greeting for my beautiful goddess, who I haven't seen in person since we met?" He suggested, a slightly teasing, yet mildly flirty tone to his voice.

I couldn't help but giggle, loving how I managed to make him act as he usually would when it was just the two of us talking over our countless phone calls and video chats. Apparently, he was actually quite playful and sarcastic, but with a soft side that he rarely let anyone outside his brothers see.

"I don't know. I mean, Alice told Charlie that you weren't much for PDA." I said, a grin on my face to show I was playing with him. I could pretty much feel the amused, and slightly disgusted faces of my soul siblings, but thanked my lucky stars that they stayed quiet.

"We're not in public though, we're in front of your family. Now allow me to greet my beautiful mate properly." He said, before grabbing me gently by the waist and pulling me to him equally as gentle, before placing a soft, chaste kiss to my lips.

We broke away after a couple seconds, both of us knowing not to go too far beyond that simple kiss, but we were both grinning like fools.

"Alright, I don't wanna see my sister kissing anyone!" Emmett complained, apparently seeing fit to stand in for my overprotective brother Eros, making me glare at him as Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Well, I don't want to hear you and Beauty Queen go at it when I spend the night, but I don't get that either, so suck it up Teddy Bear." I retorted.

He stared at me for a second, clearly stunned with my comeback, and I could tell that Rosalie would be blushing if it were possible.

"Aw, that was mean!" Emmett said, pouting.

"You can't blame her, Emmett." Jasper said, chuckling while Alice giggled. Before Emmett could retort, my phone rang, and Jasper carefully tossed it to me. Seeing that it was Charlie, I pouted slightly before answering it.

"Time to come home?" I asked in lieu of a greeting. I heard him chuckle lightly before answering.

 **"Yeah, I ordered the pizza after I got home, it just got here. I got a medium half sausage, half supreme."** He said, and I nodded, happy that it wasn't meat lover's.

"Alright, be there in about ten minutes. Do you mind if I come back for a bit after I eat though? Marcus is actually friends with Carlisle and is staying with them." I informed him, smiling at the slightly surprised look on my lovely mate's face.

 **"I guess. But only for a few hours, since it's a school night."** He said, and my smile turned into a grin.

"Fine with me, I'll see you in a few." I told him, and got confirmation before hanging up.

"I'll be back after I eat, so see you in a bit, losers!" I called jokingly, as I pressed a quick peck to Marcus' cheek and headed out, hearing them call their own variations of a 'see you later' after me as I left the house.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking through the front door of my house, calling a greeting to Charlie.

"I'm home!" I hollered, walking into the kitchen, feeling strangely tense all of the sudden.

"Hey, got a couple slices on a plate for you." Charlie greeted, gesturing to the seat in front of him where there were indeed, two slices of pizza on a plate waiting for me.

"Thanks." I said, plopping down and starting to eat, only pausing for a second when I saw the stack of papers in front of him.

"I thought you were taking a break from the Riley case." I said, taking another bite.

It was silent for a few minutes as he seemed to consider how to answer. I thought for a moment that he wasn't going to, since he had paused long enough for me to finish my first slice, before he startled me by answering.

"This boy's parents are going crazy looking for him, and have been for a little over a year. If it were you or Bella, I wouldn't stop looking either. I'm not working so hard on this case because I'm a cop, I'm working on this case as hard as I am because I'm a dad. Lord Zeus hasn't been able to help me much with any cases lately because he's been busy with whatever it is you're keeping from me, so I'm working doubly hard since he hasn't been able to help me look. This is me doing my job, not as a cop, but as a parent." He said, looking at me intently.

I could feel myself pale at the mention of him knowing I was hiding something from him, and finished the last bite of my second slice of pizza before speaking myself.

"I'm only keeping this secret because there's nothing you can do, and I know you'd want to help if I told you. I haven't even told the Cullens because I don't want to put them in danger, but I may have to with them being adopted by momma Hestia. This is to keep you safe, Charlie. I don't want you to be used against me." I told him.

His face softened as he looked at me, seeming to read how bad I felt for keeping him in the dark.

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to keep secrets that are clearly bothering you." He said, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth as I smiled slightly back.

Before I could say anything though, the front door opened. Charlie and I shared a look before getting up to go talk to Bella.

"You know, Edward could at least respect meal times." Charlie said as we came around the corner, giving her a look.

"I was just with Jake." She said, throwing me a confused look, something Charlie didn't miss.

"I only tell Charlie when you do stupid shit that cold affect the peace in this house. You ditching school to spend time with your pet puppy doesn't affect anything." I said, crossing my arms. Before anything else could be said, a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll just leave you to it then." Charlie said awkwardly as I grabbed my purse, getting ready to head back over to the Cullen's.

When Bella opened the door, it was to a stressed out looking Broodward with black eyes. I nearly laughed at how frazzled he looked.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" He demanded, standing firm in the doorway, preventing me from leaving.

"I was perfectly safe on the reservation." Bella argued, making me roll my eyes at the headache inducing soap opera level drama in front of me.

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure of-" He started, before cutting himself off.

"I know, I smell like dog." Bella said, taking off her jacket.

"No, something's wrong." He said, moving from the doorway finally, and going up the stairs with a panicked expression.

Cursing my curiosity, I moved after Bella to follow him up to her room, making it there in time to see him touching her dream catcher.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Someone's been in here." Broodward stated, looking alarmed, and moving to take her hand to pull her down the stairs after him.

"See ya Charlie, I'm heading back over to the Cullen's to spend some time with Marcus!" I hollered, and heard a faint confirmation from wherever he was in the house.

Opening the door again, I headed out to my car, absentmindedly waving to the broody duo following behind me. Without waiting for any indication that the two were getting in a car or anything, I sped off toward my second home, knowing Marcus was going to be pissed when he found out.

* * *

 **Alright, so I'm going to be doing multiple updates within the next few days to get the rest of the story up before the 23rd, since that's the day we move, and I want to get this up before I'm without wifi. As usual, hope you all loved the chapter, and remember to read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

About halfway to the house, I saw two white blurs heading toward Charlie's place, and figured that my soul brothers were called to investigate, since the broody idiot couldn't do such a thing himself.

A few minutes later, I was pulling up to the house, already spotting Marcus pacing outside the front door.

When I stopped, I barely unbuckled my seat belt before my door was opened and Marcus pulled me from the car and into his arms.

 _ **"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Was the intruder still there?"**_ He rambled, slipping into our native language in his obvious panic, running his hands up and down my arms, seeming to check for injuries.

 _ **"Marcus, calm yourself! I am fine, I'm not hurt, and no, the intruder was not still there when I got there."**_ I replied in a soothing tone, using Greek as well.

He said nothing, and just buried his face in my hair, seeming to take comfort in my scent before picking me up and running inside the house and up to the living room. When we got there, I was met with the sight of worried looks from each member of my family as Marcus sat down on the couch, setting me down next to him.

"Do you have any idea what the intruder could have wanted?" Carlisle asked, all business.

Marcus tightened his grip where his arm was around my waist at the mention of the intruder, but I ignored it since it wasn't painful.

"No, I've got no idea. I didn't even know there had been an intruder until Broodward came by to bitch at Bella for going to the reservation, and apparently, the scent lead to her room. I don't think it went into any other bedroom, and mine has a barrier on it so that no vampires can get in uninvited." I said, just as Bella and Broodward came up the stairs.

"How could you not know someone had been in there?! They're clearly a threat to Bella!" Broodward snapped at me, making Marcus growl.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, idly wondering how long Marcus would be buried in his mating instincts.

"I'm so glad you're proving how much you care about Charlie, asshole. You know, the whole world doesn't revolve around you and the broody bitch I share a house with, Charlie could have been hurt." I snapped at him, just in time to hear the door open and close again.

I looked to the staircase right as Emmett and Jasper came up, both looking grim.

"The scent disappeared about five miles south of the house. Whoever it is, they're long gone." Jasper reported.

I frowned in worry, making Jasper look over at me when he felt the emotion. I shrugged at him, telling him silently that I couldn't help it, making him nod in understanding. I had spaced out the conversation that the others were having, thinking about if I should place the vampire barrier on Charlie's room when I heard Broodward open mouth and insert foot.

"In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants Alice and I to join his guard." He said, making Marcus release a feral sounding growl, but it was me who reacted, throwing a wall of solidified air at him to knock him into a wall, ripping him away from Bella.

"Listen here, you son of a bitch. Don't you be so stupidly self-important to think that Aro, or any of the Volturi would be stupid enough to send someone into the house they all know Marcus's mate lives in without permission! As for Aro wanting you to join the guard, it's laughable that you think he still wants such a thing after Alice and I spoke with them for hours! Alice is watching Aro's decisions so she can help them, a choice she made during the few hours we spoke in Volterra, and he knows this! Neither you, or Bella are important enough to waste their time on before her 19th birthday, so don't be so conceited as to think that this is the Volturi coming for you." I snapped.

I stomped back over to Marcus, curling into his side as I released the wind wall I had Broodward pinned with to try and calm myself down. I kept my eyes closed and just focused on calming the rage burning through my veins, blocking out everything else for a minute.

Once I was sufficiently calmed down, I allowed noise to filter back in to make sense while I slowly opened my eyes just in time to hear Rosalie complain about another protection detail, and the short argument that followed it.

"What about the gods? Can they not help keep an eye out? I mean, Stella is their daughter, surely they would want to keep an eye out for any threats made to her." Carlisle suggested, and everyone turned to me, Bella and Broodward glaring at being reminded that I had at least 14 gods on my side.

I sighed inwardly, before shaking my head slowly in response to Carlisle's question.

"Something like this, although bad, wouldn't be that high up on the emergency watch list. There's a lot of shit going on in New York, and they're trying to get it straightened out. If it's not a direct death threat to me, I'm not going to be able to convince them. With camp being the shit storm it is right now, I don't even want to try anyway." I told them.

They nodded, and all but the broody duo had looks of mild concern on their faces when I mentioned that things weren't well at the moment. I knew I was likely to be questioned about it, but resolved to worry about it later.

"I can ask the wolves." Bella piped up, and I glared at her.

"Any dogs in the house beyond just getting the scent, and I won't hold back any comments." I told her stiffly. She just rolled her eyes, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was not going to enjoy this arrangement at all.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

After two weeks of this annoying arrangement, I couldn't help but wonder if my Apollo genes were warning me when I though I wouldn't like this.

Every damn night, I'd have to look out my window and see two overgrown mutts standing just inside the trees. The idiots clearly didn't know the meaning of the word stealth since all Charlie would have to do if he saw them move, or even so much as blink, would be to shine a flashlight and they'd be busted.

The only two wolves who had any sense to stay hidden was a small silver wolf, and a sandy colored wolf who would come forward just enough to let us know that they'd arrived, and then retreat back into the trees.

Marcus hated the arrangement as well, saying that any time he'd be out there watching, it would smell like wet dog. Jane had told me the few times I'd talked to her that Marcus wouldn't stop telling her how horrible the scent was. We had had a few eventful days though.

The first was confirming that the newborn army in Seattle was anything but careful about how they fed. It was starting to show up all over the news, and Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were getting tired of watching them. Marcus had tasked them to find out why they were being created, along with seeing if it would slip who the creator was.

I'd asked Marcus why he hadn't just had them destroy the army yet, but he had told me that they needed to find out why they were created, and who the creator was, and their only hope of that was to hope that the newborns would talk to each other about it. I knew the importance of trying to figure out the creator, they didn't want whoever did this to create another army after all, so they needed to know who was stupid enough to do it in the first place, so they could be taken out. I left it alone after that, albeit, reluctantly.

So we were left watching newscast after newscast of the rising death toll, and receiving phone calls with nothing to report other than messy feeding habits.

The other interesting thing that had happened, had been a couple days ago when Bella had sprained her hand punching her pet wolf in the face after he kissed her. It had been the only time I had ever stood up for Broodward with Charlie, but I had told him flat out when Jacob brought her home, and Charlie ad I walked out to see Jacob and Edward about to trade blows, that Jacob was stronger than Bella physically. And if he could kiss her against her will, who was to say that he wouldn't try anything else, being deluded as he was into thinking Bella was in love with him despite being with Edward.

Jacob was now no longer allowed near Bella without supervision, and if he was, he would be facing sexual harassment charges. I had laughed myself silly about it when I told the Cullen's when the three of us got over to their house, the Broody Duo arriving in the Soccer Mom Monstrosity, so I had been in the middle of telling the story when they arrived, and Carlisle had been ready. It had been the only time that the broody bastard actually thanked me too.

"I may despise her, but Bella is Charlie's daughter. If she got hurt, Charlie would be upset, and I'd go on a rampage because of that. Besides, most of my mothers happen to be virgin goddesses, so sexual harassment is something I won't condone. He should just count his blessings that I haven't called momma Artemis and invited her over for a neutering party." I had told him, before walking over to watch Beauty and the Beast with Marcus, something I'd begged him to watch with me.

Today though, was a special day. Today was graduation. I beamed at the thought as I pulled out the emerald green knee length dress by Vera Wang, and my silver Louboutin's that momma Aphrodite had sent me for the event today.

As I put on my makeup, I couldn't help but wonder if any of my godly family would try to make it for the ceremony. I shrugged it off as I put on ruby red lipstick for the finishing touch, knowing that even if none of my godly family could come, at least Marcus would be there. Finally finished getting ready, I headed downstairs, grabbing my ugly yellow graduation robe and cap from my bed on my way out of my room.

When I got downstairs, I saw that Bella and Broodward were already waiting with Charlie for me to show up.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Charlie said, taking in my outfit. I smiled at him kindly, knowing that I wouldn't be able to say much about my outfit choice since he had no clue about fashion.

"Thanks, Charlie. The shoes were actually a graduation gift from momma Aphrodite." I told him, leaving it at that so I wouldn't confuse him by talking about designers.

He nodded, before looking at the three of us, though mostly focusing on Bella and I.

"Ready to graduate?" He asked, and giggled while Bella rolled her eyes.

I wanted to smack her for acting like this when it was obvious that Charlie was proud and excited for us.

"I am!" I said, cutting him some slack since Bella refused to.

He nodded at me thankfully, and we all left the house, heading to his cruiser. I had agreed to ride with him and the broody duo, so long as I had the front seat because I couldn't promise him that we'd arrive at the school without someone having a bruise or possibly a bloody nose.

Since Edward was to ride in the back seat, he knew that I was actually warning him that if I sat next to the brood master, he would likely have to arrest me for assault. Bella had been irritated that she would have to ride in the back of Charlie's cop car, but there was nothing she could do since I had requested the front seat a couple days ago, and she hadn't thought of that. ****

* * *

 **Hey! So, I ended it here because the chapter was getting long, and I thought it would be a decent place to cut off without the risk of an angry mob. The graduation bit will be next chapter though, promise! As always, hope you all loved the chapter, and remember to read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

The ride to the school was slightly tense, but filled with some chatter between Bella, Charlie, and I, and we managed to arrive without feeling like it had been an eternity. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the amused looks Bella got when she and Edward were let out of the back seat, while Bella looked a mix between infuriated and mortified.

Giving Charlie a quick peck on the cheek, I walked over to get in line with the rest of the graduating students, not bothering to wait for Bella.

I chatted with Jessica for a few minutes, before Bella showed up by us, and Angela came to talk for a few minutes, before we were all ushered by the frazzled looking Ms. Cope to get to our places in line before we were all lead into the gym.

I pretty much spaced out for the speeches, only paying idle attention to Jessica's since she was the valedictorian, and her speech was actually kinda funny. I started paying closer attention when they started calling names to go up and get our diplomas, sitting forward when they finally got to the S names.

When they called Bella's name, I prepared to stand up, knowing my name was next, and grinned when the principal called my name.

I followed the small line of students as we walked up to the stage, and grinned widely when it was my turn. I walked gracefully across the stage, heading toward the principal. As I was handed my diploma with the generic congratulations, I heard obviously excited clapping and glanced out at the audience.

Charlie, Marcus, and the Cullens were all clapping proudly, but my smile impossibly widened when I saw a pale man with dark hair standing in the shadows near the back, clapping proudly as well. I finished my way across the stage, hoping that daddy Hades would stay long enough for me to hug him. I couldn't believe he had made it, having expected him to be ridiculously busy with the approaching war with the titans, and with his moodiness due to the situation with Nico.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by, and when the principal proclaimed us graduated, I threw my hat into the air, and was the first to rush off to find someone in the crowd.

I moved as quickly as I could through the rapidly writhing audience as they tried to find loved ones to the back of the gym. To my glee, the Lord of the Dead was still there, in the shadows by the walls, clearly waiting for me.

"Daddy." I greeted, before giving him a hug, grateful that nobody seemed to be paying attention to me right now.

"Congratulations, Stella. I'm proud of you." He said, and I knew how big a compliment that was, since he hardly ever complimented anyone.

"I cannot stay long, but I have a graduation gift for you." He said, after we released each other, holding out a long box wrapped in silver with a black bow on top.

"These are for your coming battle. I've been to busy dealing with everything that's happening with father rising, so I cannot see the creator, or the reason. But these should help you tremendously. Just one of these piercing their skin should bring them down." He said.

I nodded, knowing that the contents of the box were definitely weapons of some sort, and hugged him again.

"Thank you, daddy. Both for the gift, and for coming today. I love you." I told him, smiling gently when he hugged me briefly again and dropped a quick kiss to the crown of my head.

"I love you too, princess. Be safe." He said, before melting back into the shadows and disappearing.

When he was gone, I started pushing my way back through to get to Charlie, managing to get there pretty quick despite the mass of bodies I had to shove through.

"There you are!" He said, pulling me in for a hug, holding a yellow graduation cap.

"Alice picked this up for you, where did you go?" He informed me, noticing my gaze on the cap before he asked the question.

"I saw daddy Hades, so I went to talk to him before he left. He gave me a graduation gift before leaving." I told him in a voice loud enough for him to hear, but low enough that the only people who would overhear were the vampires in the building.

He nodded, and allowed me to hug Marcus, who had come up behind me while I was talking to Charlie.

"Alice has requested your help setting up for the party." Marcus said, loud enough for Charlie to hear as well.

I paled slightly at hearing the words, knowing that they had to have heard the conversation between daddy Hades and I. I nodded slowly, before turning to Charlie with a sheepish expression pasted on my face.

"Do you mind if I go help?" I asked, and Charlie looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding, probably thinking about getting to spend some time alone with Bella.

"Sure, you have fun helping her." He said, giving me another hug and gently pressing the graduation cap into my hand.

"I will." I said, managing to hide the tremor of nervousness in my voice.

I knew I was likely to be yelled at for not telling them, but at least I could explain why I didn't. I walked with Marcus and the Cullens out to the parking lot, feeling very much like I was walking to my doom.

We all got into the cars, Carlisle, Esme, Marcus, and I riding in the Mercedes. For once I didn't dare talk, not knowing if they were angry with me. So to keep myself from going insane, I started fiddling with the bow on my gift, managing to completely focus my mind on it. Within what felt like minutes, we were back at the Cullen home, and we were all walking up to the living room, minus Broodward.

I mentally shrugged off his absence, thinking that he was probably watching Bella. I sat down nervously on the couch, not looking up from my father's gift until I heard a throat clearing. I winced minutely, though I knew the others had seen it, and looked up slowly to see them all staring at me expectantly.

"What did Lord Hades mean when he spoke of his father rising?" Carlisle asked, getting straight to the point.

I winced again, this one more pronounced as I tried to calm myself down enough to explain. Thankfully, I could feel a wave of calm that came from Jasper and used that to help.

"I didn't tell you at first because you weren't demigods, so there was nothing you could do. Then last year, I didn't want to tell you about it on Bella's birthday, because we were all in a good mood, and I didn't want to spoil it. After that, I just didn't know how to bring up the fact that we're facing a second titan war." I explained, not looking down, but not looking anyone in the eye either.

"How long has this been going on?" Jasper asked, and I sighed.

"A while. It's a long story to explain, but the shortened version is that a bunch of demigods feel abandoned, and turned traitor to bring the titan lord back, so that they could end the reign of the gods, and even a few minor gods and goddesses are siding with them." I said.

I about melted in relief when they all nodded slowly, accepting my explanation. I knew that either myself or momma Hestia were likely to be grilled more intensely about this, but at least that topic was ended for now.

"Alright. Well, we heard Lord Hades say that whatever is in there will help with the newborn army, let's see what it is." Emmett said, pointing at the wrapped box I held, sounding like his excitable self again.

"Patience, Teddy Bear." I joked with a soft, thankful smile as I started ripping into the paper.

Once the box was free of the paper, I lifted the lid gently and gasped at what was inside.

"What is it?" Alice asked excitedly, and I gently lifted the quiver full of black metal arrows out of the box.

"These, Pixie Sticks, are arrows made out of a metal only found in the Underworld for its inhabitants use only. The metal is called Stygian Iron, and it's very rare to come across a weapon made of it."I said, doing a quick mental count of how many arrows were in the black leather quiver, and counting about 30.

"How are those meant to harm vampires?" Marcus asked, drawing my attention from the arrows to him.

"Simple. Vampires are partly his creation, which means you can be hurt by the weapons of the Underworld. If one of these pierces your skin, you will feel a freezing sensation spread through you agonizingly slowly. Monsters killed by Stygian Iron weapons can't reform, the iron simply won't let that happen since it absorbs them." I explained.

They all looked wary of the arrows I was holding now, which was good since I didn't want them screwing with them and getting themselves hurt.

"Then, I guess those arrows will be a huge help with the newborns after all." Jasper said, stating the obvious.

His statement turned out to be just what was needed to break the tense atmosphere, and we all laughed before beginning to set up for the party, my new arrows safely hidden in my room.

* * *

 **Yay, a new chapter! I am very happy to have received two reviews today, so thank you.**

 **Reviewer 'Guest': I'm glad you love the story, and plan on keeping up the good work.**

 **Reviewer I-AM-THE-MONKEY: I'm very glad you love the story as well.**

 **Thanks my loyal readers for keeping with my stories, and remember to read and review, because reviews make me happy. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

Bella arrived about ten minutes before the guest were supposed to start arriving to help greet everyone since she was -unwillingly- one of the hosts.

While Bella was dragged into helping pick out the music by Alice, I pulled on the green ballet flats that I had grabbed from my closet here, so that I wasn't enduring the party in shoes that would kill my feet. After securing the use of my feet tomorrow, I went downstairs to the door to be ready to greet the party goers who were no doubt ecstatic to finally see the Cullen house.

The first to arrive was Mike Newton, followed shortly by Jessica and Lauren. When I saw the steady stream of headlights approaching the house, I just left the door open, and made my way back up the stairs, suddenly not wanting to greet all those people.

Within an hour, the house was packed, and the party was in full swing. I had danced with Marcus once to satisfy his mating instincts, but made sure to dance with some of my mortal friends as well.

Almost two hours into the party however, we got some unwelcome visitors in the form of three of the wolves from La Push. I spotted them as I was walking over to hang out with Alice for a second, only to rush to her side at seeing her pause on the stairs with a faraway look. Before I could ask what her vision was, Bella arrived, her dogs right behind her.

"What did you see?" She asked, taking the words right out of my mouth for once.

"The newborns." Alice said, her voice low enough not to alert any of the other party goers to the problem.

"You're not going to Seattle, are you Pixie Sticks?" I asked, dread seeping into my tone.

"No, they're coming here." She said, looking at me so only I could see the slight panic in her eyes.

"Marcus, we have an emergency. Grab the others, and meet us in uncle Carlisle's study." I murmured, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her up the stairs, Bella and her dogs following loyally behind.

When we got to the study, I was surprised to see Carlisle, Esme, and Marcus already there with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper coming in behind us.

Dropping Alice's hand, I walked right over to Marcus, who immediately put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting notion as he pulled me in for a sideways hug.

"It's the army, they'll be here in four days." Alice said, wasting no time in explaining her vision.

"Hold up, what damn army?" Jacob demanded, stepping forward.

"None of your business, so go chase your tail Black. This is a people problem, but if we need someone to chase a car, we'll have Bella give you a call." I snapped, cutting Carlisle off before he could speak.

All three dogs and aforementioned pest glared at me, while Marcus's chest shook with silent laughter, and Carlisle gave me a look of mildly amused exasperation.

"Newborns. Our kind." He said, turning to look at Jacob after a second.

"What the hell does that mean?" The mutt demanded, sounding pissed.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost." I answered for Carlisle.

"Did you recognize anyone, Alice?" Broodward asked, holding Bella like she was some kind of stuffed animal.

"Maybe one." She said, looking kind of sad.

"I recognize his face. Riley Biers. He didn't start this though." Broodward said.

"Whoever did is good at playing puppeteer so they can stay out of the spotlight then." I said.

Jasper looked grim faced at my words, and I knew he was remembering his time in Maria's army.

"I saw them passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice added, causing the tension in the room to build.

"They're after Bella? What the hell does that mean then?" Jacob demanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"It means dumbass, that Bella is either the target of the army, or the army is after the Cullens and knew Bella was likely to be with them. Either way, now that they have her scent, they'll be tracking it, and I'm certain that even one newborn in that army would have a better tracking skill than the brood master here." I said, jerking my thumb at Edward, who glared at me for bringing up the fact that he couldn't track for shit.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would be willing to come to an understanding?" Carlisle asked, and my jaw dropped.

 ** _"Carlisle, we don't need them with our abilities and my weapons!"_** I exclaimed, switching to Greek so the mutts wouldn't catch anything.

 ** _"It would be potentially suspicious if they didn't help us, Stella. Now that they know an army is coming, gunning for Bella's scent, they won't be left out. If they find us manipulating fire, it could end up backfiring on us. You can still use your arrows if it makes you feel any better."_** He replied, thankfully in Greek.

I sighed in irritation, but nodded my acquiescence while mentally grumbling about having to work with the mutts. Jacob and his two lackeys were looking back and forth between Carlisle and I in wonderful confused irritation, but nodded in response to Carlisle's question for him.

"Just name the time and place." He said. In the next couple of minutes, we had agreed to meet in the baseball clearing tomorrow night at midnight.

The next day came all too quick in my opinion, and I had ended up sleeping until noon due to how late the party had gone. I had ended up passing out in my room at the Cullen's, and had spent the day there.

Thankfully though, after I had passed out, Esme called Charlie to let him know so that he didn't worry. I had gone back home for dinner though, and made spaghetti and talked to Charlie about random things. When eight rolled around, Bella had declared that she was going to bed early since the party had wiped her out.

I rolled my eyes discreetly, wondering how she would cover her being tired tomorrow since she had insisted on going to the clearing. I had managed to hold out until Charlie announced that he was off to bed at ten. I nodded and followed him up the stairs, hugging him goodnight at his door before continuing up to my room.

Once in my room, I grabbed my bag that held my things for the boxing gym, and pulled out the workout outfit within to change, pulling my hair into a high ponytail and twisting it into a bun so that it my hair was completely secure when I was done changing.

After making sure that I was ready for whatever sparring I may do tonight, I went to my desk and pulled out a medium sized square metal tin and a large thermos, and put them into my gym bag. The tin contained some ambrosia squares, while the thermos was full of nectar for the off chance that they would be needed.

Realizing that I was now done preparing for the meeting, I sat on my bed and started playing around on my phone for the remaining hour and forty five minutes until I had to go.

Thankfully, the time passed quickly with the distraction, and soon it was eleven fifty. I grabbed the duffle bag and walked over to a shadow in my room, concentrating on the baseball clearing, and walked out of a shadow not too far from where the Cullens were standing.

"Hey, Stella." Emmett greeted, as I walked over to join them.

"Hey, Teddy Bear. Where's Marcus?" I asked, noticing the lack of my mate.

"He went hunting, but he should be here soon." Rosalie said, coming over to give me a hug.

I nodded and returned her embrace right as the broody duo ran into the clearing.

"So what's in the bag?" Jasper asked, after nodding at the two in greeting.

I smiled, setting my bag down and opening it to pull out the tin and thermos.

"Well Ninja, I thought it would be likely one of us would get hurt, so I brought nectar and ambrosia. I've got a towel in there too, if I need that as well." I said, showing them the containers of the godly food and drink.

"What's nectar and ambrosia?" Bella asked, sounding tired and clueless.

"The food and drink of the gods." A familiar smooth voice interrupted, before an arm dropped around my shoulders.

"According to my lovely mate here, if a mortal were to consume either one of them, they would burn to a crisp from the inside." Marcus said, causing me to nod, and Bella to pale.

Before I could say anything else though, all the vampires turned to face a grouping of trees expectantly, and I realized that the wolves were arriving. My eyes widened only minutely when ten large wolves emerged from the trees.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Broodward announced, and I had to hold back my scoff.

So they trusted us enough to show up, but not enough to speak for themselves in their human forms? What idiots.

"They came, that's all that matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle asked, and Broodward nodded.

"Welcome, thank you for coming tonight." Carlisle said, addressing the pack of idiots in front of us.

"We will listen and watch, but no more. That is all we can expect of our self control." Broodward said in a monotone voice, and I realized that he was speaking for the alpha of the pack.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from voicing how stupid that statement was, though I couldn't suppress the eye roll.

"That's all we will ask of you then." Carlisle stated kindly.

"What is the other Swan girl doing here?" Edward asked, and I glared at the pack, answering before Carlisle could.

"I am here because I have a unique skill set, and weapons that are able to pierce vampire skin and take them here. I'm here because I'm an asset, and will protect my loved ones." I said, barely refraining from snapping.

"Would you be willing to share these weapons?" He asked, and I saw the large black wolf tilt his head, indicating that he was the one who had asked, and was likely the alpha.

I glared firmly at him, standing straighter and exuded a little bit of the power I had. My godly aura was slowly gaining power, but I wasn't able to make them collapse. I wouldn't be able to exude that much power until my 18th birthday, but it was enough to get their attention and realize not to mess with me.

"The weapons I have are made from very rare metals that are even considered sacred. I will not share them, and should I find any of my arrows missing once we take down the newborns, I will go after each and every one of you to get it back, and if any of you get hurt, it will be on your own heads." I warned, making them wince.

"We understand, we will not touch your weapons." Edward spoke for them, and I nodded in satisfaction.

I watched as Jasper explained how newborns differed from matured vampires, and the rules about fighting them before grinning in anticipation as he started calling people forward to fight.

I laughed as he whooped Emmett's ass in less than a minute, before facing off with Rosalie, who he also beat, though she put up a bit more of a fight.

I made a mental note to teach both her and Emmett some fighting skills that I picked up from my Ares heritage. Finally though, after nearly an hour, it was my turn.

"Stella, you're up." My soul brother said, waving me forward.

I felt Marcus tense for a second before letting me move forward. I stalked up toward Jasper confidently, having studied how he fought against the others. I remembered how he had told the wolves that the newborns would not fight with anything but single minded brutality. All I had to do in order to put up a decent fight against Jasper would be to picture fighting Hercules on his hissy fit on the beach that first fateful quest.

"Ready?" He asked as I stopped in front of him.

In response, I dropped into a casual stance that only a trained eye would recognize as ready for a fight.

"Whenever you are, Ninja." I said casually.

He nodded, and in the next blink, swung at me. I ducked the swipe, fluidly gong to the ground, and kicking his legs out from beneath him. He rolled to his feat as I rose from the ground and tackled me. I inwardly smirked as I brought my foot to his gut and kicked him over me, using his own momentum against him. Our fight managed to go on for five minutes before he got in a lucky shot to my side, sending me flying a couple feet and winning the spar.

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming over to check on me.

I nodded, slightly dazed from his hit, and allowed him to help me to my feet.

"I'm fine, I just need a drink." I said.

It was casual enough not to alert the mutts to anything, but Jasper grimaced slightly, walking me back over to Marcus who had the thermos and tin in his hands.

"Go kick the others' asses, Ninja. I'm fine, really." I told him, and he nodded once before going back to his instructing.

Once the wolves were once again distracted, aside from the rust colored one who was next to Bella indicating that he was obviously Jacob, I opened the tin and popped an ambrosia square into my mouth and chased it with a gulp of nectar. Once I could feel the pain in my side from what I knew was a cracked rip going away due to the godly food and drink healing me, I sat down, prepared to take it easy for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Boom baby! Double update tonight! I hope you guys liked the chapters for tonight, and promise to get the rest of this story up before I move. Love ya! Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed with the sun shining through my window. I climbed out of bed, checking my clock and finding that it was ten in the morning.

I sighed, running a hand down my face and looked down at myself. I was still in my workout outfit, only my shoes off, and my hair was still up in a bun if the slight ache I felt at the back of my head said anything. Groaning softly, I walked into my bathroom and got ready for the day, before dressing in a pair of Calvin Klein skinny jeans, a blue top with a dream catcher design in silver, and knee high black boots with my moon and star necklace and usual ring.

Once I was dressed, I went downstairs, slightly surprised to see Charlie in the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepy head." He greeted, a teasing grin on his face.

"Morning, Charlie." I greeted, heading to the stove and preparing two ham and cheese omelets for myself and Charlie.

"You slept in kinda late, did the party wear you out too?" He asked, turning the page of his paper.

"Not really, I ended up having a bit of extra energy, so I went out for a run last night. I figured out that I was too wired at about eleven, so I got back at about eleven thirty." I said, coming up with a story on the spot.

He nodded, thankfully buying it as I placed his plate in front of him.

"Thanks." He said, before starting in on his omelet.

"No problem. So, where is Bella, anyway? I don't hear any whining, griping, or complaining." I said, making his mouth twitch.

"Still asleep. I guess parties aren't really her thing." He said.

I nodded and continued going about my business, knowing that the real reason she was still asleep was because of last night's training. The day seemed to speed by, and soon I was on the training field, firing my new arrows at targets that the Cullens had made by the time the broody duo showed up.

"Bella thinks that the creator of the army is Victoria." The brood master announced as he set Bella down.

I lowered my bow after firing another arrow, and turned to look at them incredulously.

"And how is she so sure?" I asked, walking over with the others to hear this.

"Laurent was in Denali, and they know how Alice's visions work. He came here to check on what protections I had while they were gone as a favor to her. He likely told her how to get around Alice's visions, so she's letting Riley make the decisions. It's why the army has my scent, they're coming for me." She said, and as much as I loathed to admit it, it made sense.

"Alright, so we take down Victoria along with the army. I'm sure she knows the consequences of creating one, and allowing it to get so out of control. She's likely doing this so that she can get her revenge for James' death, and then join him herself." I said, knowing that she had to be at least slightly suicidal with the death of her mate, it was just how vampires were.

With that said, everyone nodded and went back to training, this time working a little harder, knowing that we were up against a vengeful vampire whose mate had been taken from her.

I knew that I was safe from her wrath, likely due to James, but since Bella was the target, I would train harder. I may hate her for how she'd always treated me, but she was Charlie and Renee's daughter, so I would protect her.

Training seemed to both drag on, and fly by after the declaration of who the creator of the newborn army likely was, and soon, I was collapsing back in my bed at home.

* * *

 **Hi, so yeah, sorry about the short chapter this round but I just thought it was best to end this one where I did. I apologize for making you wait a bit for another chapter. I was going to update last night, but the fire alarm in my apartment building went off at midnight last night, and I just did not want to deal with anything after that. So, hope you guys like the chapter, another one will be up in a few! Love ya, and read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

Small time skip

The day of the army's arrival was here.

The day before yesterday, the Cullen's had gone hunting to make sure that they had as much strength as possible, while Marcus had even gone to Port Angeles to hunt.

I had stayed with Charlie while Bella spent the night at the Cullen house with the brood master. I had so wanted to tell Charlie that they were actually alone over there, but since it was Alice's lie, I didn't want to get her in trouble, so I remained quiet. Now, I stood waiting in the clearing the army would arrive in, Bella having set a trail for them to follow that ended here.

"Stella, are you ready?" Marcus asked, looking at me with slight anxiety.

I couldn't blame him for that, since I had agreed to perch in a tree not too far from where I stood in order to be high enough to use my bow without risking being taken down from behind.

"Yes, Marcus. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I told him, before pressing a kiss to his cheek, and gave the others quick hugs.

 ** _"May Nike bless us in battle._** ** _"_** I said, before walking over to the tree that would serve as my 'sniper spot' as Emmett had called it, and quickly made my way up to the branch that I had determined would be perfect.

I settled in quickly, using my powers from momma Demeter to feel the army begin to approach. I calmly drew my bow and a Stygian Iron arrow, and smiled slightly when a slight silvery gold glow enveloped me.

 _"You have my blessing, Princess."_ I heard the semi-familiare voice of Nike, the goddess of victory say in my head, and my smile turned into a smirk.

These newborns had just lost the tiny sliver of a chance that they may have had before. The glow surrounding me ensured that my arrows would hardly miss, and with Nike's blessing, the army was up the shit creek without the paddle.

 _ **"We will be victorious, Nike has ensured it."**_ I whispered so that my family would know.

Judging by the slight relaxing of the tension in all of them, they were relieved, yet no less prepared to kick ass.

Feeling the newborns come even closer to the clearing, I drew back my arrow, taking aim at the bunch of trees I could feel them heading toward, and fired at the first newborn to enter my sight.

It was as if the collapsing newborn had been a signal, my family burst into action as the rest of the newborns entered the field. I fired off three more arrows, but only at newborns who were about to blind side my family, as I had reluctantly promised to the previous day when the broody bunch announced that Broodward would not be fighting, per the brat's request.

I had promised not to take down all the newborns, leaving them to have some fun. It wasn't something I really minded, but I kinda wished I could have taken them all, since I wanted something to brag to my parents about.

I only ended up firing ten of my arrows before the little skirmish (it was so short, it wasn't even worthy of calling a fight, much less a battle) ended. Once the last newborn was put into the bonfire, we waited for the broody duo to come back. I jumped from my perch, walking over to my family where I saw Marcus and Jasper talking to a newborn who had surrendered close to my tree.

I did a quick check to make sure all of my family were unharmed before nodding in satisfaction once I saw that nobody even had so much as a bite, before going to collect my ten arrows.

I had just picked up the last one when the broody duo came into the clearing. I was prepared to go hold the arrows over the fire to 'sacrifice' the vampires who had been taken down by them to daddy Hades so they could be placed properly when I heard the brood master.

"Leah, don't!" He shouted at the silver, wolfish form of Leah Clearwater.

I turned, notching an arrow, and firing it at the newborn Leah had pounced on as the brood master called his warning, that now had it's arms around the Clearwater girl.

I released the arrow at just the right moment, as Leah had moved just enough so that I had a view of the newborn's head. My arrow sailed true to hit my target just before the newborn could start crushing the daughter of mine and Charlie's late hunting buddy. The wolves stared at me in shock, though Leah, and the sandy colored wolf, who I had learned to be Seth looked at me with gratitude as I walked over to retrieve the arrow from the fallen newborn's head.

Rosalie came and picked up the body, throwing it into the fire, as the wolves went back into the woods to turn back into humans.

I stuck the arrows into the fire, praying to daddy Hades silently to take the souls from the arrows and have them placed properly. Once the arrows were free of the taints they held, I put them back into the quiver strapped to my back, right as the pack came back out in human form, the Clearwater's coming straight to me.

"You saved my life." Leah said, without any preamble. I nodded, seeing no point in down playing what I had done.

"Yep." I said, just as blunt as she had been.

She smiled, before taking me by surprise and pulling me in for a light hug.

"Thank you, for saving my life. I owe you big for that." She said.

I smiled, gently returning the light, tentative embrace before pulling back.

"It wasn't a problem. Your dad was a hunting buddy of mine, and I'm sure he'd flip the fuck out if you joined him so soon. If you feel like you owe me, just be my friend, and I'll consider it a debt repaid. I'm not really one for holding things like this over someone." I said, giving her a small smirk.

I could hear Marcus groan softly behind me, and knew that he didn't really like the thought of me being friends with a wolf, but the Clearwater kids were the only members of the pack I actually liked. Leah smirked back, chuckling slightly, while Seth was just beaming.

"Deal, I'd be happy to have you as a friend. I actually liked you well enough before this whole mess anyway." She said, and I couldn't stop the short laugh I gave, not even when Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri stepped into the clearing.

"Aw, damn! We missed it!" I heard Alec complain, before seeing Jane gave him a swat to the back of the head out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, if we didn't have to stop so you could eat, we might have gotten here in time!" She snapped, before spotting me and smiling.

I gave Leah a small smile, earning an understanding nod in return before she stepped back, allowing me to greet my other friends.

"Stella! Holy shit, I've missed you!" Jane said, coming to give me a hug, before cringing back.

"Damn, Master Marcus was right, the wolves do reek." She said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You smell sickly sweet to us, if it's any consolation. So we both reek to each other." Leah said from a few feet away.

"Jane, this is my new friend Leah. Leah, this is Jane, one of Marcus's guard." I introduced, then felt a shiver of dread go down my spine for some reason.

"Nice to meet you. If you managed to make friends with Stella, than you must be cool, since she doesn't like the wolves much." Jane said.

"Leah, let's go!" I heard Sam Uley shout, and Leah's jaw clenched, before she forced a slight smile at me.

"Bastard calls." She said, and I snorted.

"My birthday's on the 4th of July, and we plan on having a party over at the Cullen's. You and Seth are welcome to come, and if you want to, but Uley doesn't let you, I'll drag you there myself." I said, smirking at her, before leveling a death glare at Sam, who cringed slightly.

"We'll be there." She said, before turning and walking off with the rest of the pack.

"So, who's that?" I asked, pointing at the shaking female newborn.

The poor girl froze when I drew attention to her, before she started shaking twice as bad.

"This is Bree Tanner. She informed us of what conditions the army was kept in, and gave us some other information. She's got a friend waiting for her up in Canada, I was just about to ask Felix and Demetri to escort her there." Marcus told me, and Bree seemed to melt in relief.

"Of course, Master." The two aforementioned vampires said as one, before gently pulling Bree to her feet, and gesturing her ahead to run off with her.

"Well, I hope she and her friend do well together." I said, watching the spot where the three of them disappeared.

"I'm sure they will, my goddess. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders, despite the conditions she was kept in. Edward informed us that he and Seth killed Riley and Victoria up at the camp site they were at." Marcus told me, and my eyes widened at the last piece of information.

I hadn't seen Victoria, so I wondered how she managed to get up the mountain, unless she and Riley decided to go another way up.

"Well, at least she's not suffering from the broken mate bond anymore. She's with James now." I said, leaning back against him, and relaxing for the first time in weeks.

* * *

 **Alright, this one's longer like I promised! Hope you guys liked the fight scene, if it could be called that. I really suck at writing those, so I just did the best I could, if it sucks, I'm sorry. So this one might be a bit shorter than the first two in the Daughter of Olympus series, but with how much of Bella, Broodward, and Jacob are involved in the third book and movie, there was a lot of space where Stella wasn't going to be in since she had made it a point to hate the wolves being a vampire girl, and the fact that she feels betrayed by Jacob. I also may or may not be doing a Breaking Dawn version to this. I don't really know what I could write if I did do one. After all, the Cullens wouldn't be afraid to call Stella once Bella got pregnant to find out if it had happened before, so there wouldn't be much of a story. Let me know in your reviews if you want me to try! Love ya, and remember to read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer! I only own Stella, anything else you recognize, I don't own it! Bella and Edward bashing!**

 _ **Bold italics, are Greek** regular italics are mental conversations with a god _**regular bold are phone conversations**

* * *

Time skip

It had been a couple weeks since the newborn army came, and life had been relatively peaceful. A couple days after the army had come, the broody duo announced that they were engaged, something that I could tell horrified Charlie. I had been almost positive that I broke a rib trying to keep from laughing when he assumed Bella was pregnant though.

Leah, Seth, and I ended up becoming pretty decent friends, despite the fact that I completely abhorred the pack. What was truly terrifying though, was that Leah and Jane ended up getting along well, something that confused the hell out of Marcus and Alec. I could understand why though, as they were both female hard asses who had been through absolute hell, even if they were different versions of hell. I had even kept my promise to Alice, and took her to meet James properly in the Underworld. Today though, was something that I thought was scarier than Jane and Leah's friendship.

Today was my 18th birthday. I was finally going to reclaim my birthright, and finally gain my domains.

As I lay in bed, thinking about the past few weeks, I could feel my bound powers and immortality struggle against the binds that I had never felt before. I sat up slowly, trying to keep the internal struggle from causing me pain, and started preparing for the day.

As I showered, I could feel the binds straining even more against what they were holding back, and knew instinctively that it was almost time. My parents would be coming to Forks, (ironically, the baseball clearing as it was the safest isolated spot) to watch my powers and immortality be released, and I had been told by daddy Zeus that I would instinctively know when it was time for me to go.

So when I felt the binds thin a bit, I quickly finished my shower, and dried off using my powers, before rushing to my closet. Before I could even choose an outfit though, I was enveloped in the familiar pink glow of momma Aphrodite messing with my clothes.

When it disappeared, I was wearing a white and gold gown that was straight out of Ancient Greece, with gold gladiator sandals that wound their way up to my knees with a two inch heel. Figuring that this was her way of rushing me along, I left my closet and went downstairs, where I found Charlie, and to my shock, Bella, Edward, Renee, and even Phil waiting for me.

I was kinda pissed that I wouldn't get the chance to greet my adoptive mom and step-dad properly, but I definitely didn't want to suddenly assume my godly form and incinerate them either.

"I've got to go, it's nearly time. I'll be back after it's done." I said, and they nodded, thankfully not needing more of an explanation.

I nearly groaned as I felt the binds thin even more, making it begin to cause me pain in feeling them, and quickly walked into a shadow, and shadow traveled to the clearing where I nearly collapsed upon arrival.

I was caught before I could hit the ground though, by a pair of familiar, scared, and rough hands. I looked up and smiled a slightly pained smile at daddy Hephaestus as he helped me back to my feet properly.

"It's almost time. I can feel it, the binds are starting to hurt." I said, before wincing as I felt the strain against them make them thin again.

"You must relax, Stella. If you continue to tense yourself against their destruction, you'll end up hurting yourself. Just let it happen naturally." Momma Hera said.

I nodded, wincing again as the pain of the binds hit me again, and tried to relax. It was hard, since I didn't want to be in pain, but I knew now that if I tried to avoid the pain, it would only end up hurting me worse. I finally managed to relax myself by thinking about the party that was going to be held later at the Cullen house. My 18th birthday party was something that Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and I had been planning for since they came back.

I thought about the spar that Jasper and I planned on having with our swords, and the arm wrestling match that Emmett had begged me for, and how I couldn't wait to beat him.

I thought about the fireworks that daddy Hephaestus and I would set off, and how I was sure daddy Apollo was going to laugh himself silly when he found out I was friends with two shape shifters whose forms were wolves, his sacred animal. I knew I'd have to ask momma Hera to protect their minds, especially since the pack could read each other's minds in wolf form, and I only trusted Seth and Leah with my secret.

I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly by the feeling of a weight being lifted from me, and the familiar glow of a god starting to take their true form. I instinctively closed my eyes waiting for it to be over, and when the light died down, I opened my eyes to a massive case of vertigo. I thought everything had shrunk for a moment before I realized I was now standing about twenty feet tall, as were my parents.

A smile started to spread across my face as I realized what that lifted weight was. I was now, finally free of the binds that had held back my powers and immortality since I was three days old. For the first time in my life, I was truly free. I let out an exhilarated laugh at the thought, before tears of complete and utter joy and relief started streaming from my eyes.

My parents, who I only now realized were glowing slightly with their powers and auras no longer muted to suit mortal ees, all gave me knowing smiles, seeming to understand why I was crying.

"I'm free." I whispered, just needing to say the words, to hear them.

Because I was, for the first time, free from the binds that kept me from truly being with my parents. I was free from the weight of my suppressed powers and immortality that I hadn't even realized was there. I was finally, truly free.

The tears started flowing faster, as I laughed, launching myself into daddy Hephaestus' arms, hugging him with my new strength for all I was worth. Soon, I was being passed around to all 17 of my parents, hugging each of them, hugging them with everything I had, just crying with relief that the binds were finally gone. After ten minutes of hugging and crying, I pulled away from them, wiping my eyes.

Momma Aphrodite smiled gently at me, before wiping under my eyes with her thumbs, and I could feel the slight tingle that came with her powers, as she removed the evidence of my tears.

"Are you ready to receive your domains Stella?" Daddy Zeus asked, his voice authoritative and powerful. I straightened unconsciously, holding my head higher as I looked at the King of Olympus.

"I am ready." I said, my voice startling me with the power it carried.

He nodded sharply, and within the next second, the three Fates were in the clearing. I felt nervous in their presence, but thankfully not scared as I would have been before. I still bowed respectfully, nevertheless, not wanting to piss off the Fates, even with my immortality finally released.

"Ladies Fate, greetings. The daughter of Olympus is ready to receive her domains at last." Daddy Zeus said, bowing his head in respect, as did the rest of my parents.

"Very well, Lord Zeus." One of the three said.

"Lady Stella, please kneel so that we may bestow you with your domains." Another one said, and I knelt without hesitation. I could feel a slight wave of power wrap around me, and I stiffened slightly against my will.

The power was old, strong, and it felt like it could crush me if it were so inclined. Somehow I knew that this was the power of the tree beings before me. These three had been around since the Primordials, and their power showed it. I was relieved when I felt their power withdraw from me, the tenseness fading from my body.

"We have assessed you and your powers, in order to bestow you with the proper domains, Lady Stella. Are you ready to receive them?" The third of the three asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, Ladies Fate. I am ready to receive my domains." I answered, my voice clear and thankfully not shaking.

"Very well then. Lords and Ladies of Olympus, we present to you the goddess Stella, Goddess of Demigods, Swordsmanship, Curiosity, and Loyalty." The three of them said as one, which was kind of creepy, but I was too in awe of what my domains were.

"Thank you, Ladies. You may go if you wish." I faintly heard momma Hera say, before they disappeared.

"Well that was shocking.l" I said, finally snapping out of my awed stupor.

"I'll say." Daddy Hermes said, before smirking at me.

"So, now that you've got your domains, what are you going to choose to have as your symbols?" He asked.

I smiled at him, actually having thought about this.

"I've actually put some thought into that one, so don't laugh." I said, and they all looked at me in curiosity, something I could actually feel come from them, odd as it was. Then again, it was one of my domains now, so I shouldn't have been too surprised.

"For my sacred animal, I've decided to create one." I started, smiling at the intensified curiosity I felt from them.

"Since I was born from your blood, I thought it would be appropriate to take an animal that did something similar as my sacred animal. I'm going to create, and take the Phoenix as my sacred animal, as they are born, and reborn from their ashes." I said, before creating a fire in my hand, picturing the beautiful bird. I imagined it to look like the Phoenix from Harry Potter, a proud, beautiful bird with magnificent powers. When I felt the flame start forming the bird, I smiled, releasing it from my own power, and allowing my new sacred animal to take control of its element.

With a strong burst of power, and a beautifully trilled note, the amazing bird was sitting perched on my wrist. I stared at it in awe, stunned that I had actually created the magnificent bird that I had admired from Harry Potter.

I was broken from my admiring stare by a groa, and turned to see daddy Apollo staring at my new sacred animal in envy.

"Why didn't I think of creating a Phoenix first, I'm jealous now." He said, with daddies Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares nodding, all of them staring enviously at my new creation. I smirked, bringing up my left hand to stroke the powerful bird on her chest feathers.

"Well, you didn't, so I got the chance to. I'm naming her Floga, since it means flame in Greek." I said, before hearing my beautiful companion's voice in my head.

 _"It is a lovely name, my Lady."_ She said, bowing her head.

"Alright, makes sense. Now what about your symbol of power?" Daddy Ares asked.

I smiled, dipping my head slightly in embarrassment, as Floga flew to my shoulder.

"The twin xiphos swords that Tyson made me for Christmas." I said, and daddy Poseidon puffed up in pride. As I said that, two bronze cuffs appeared on my wrists, and I smiled.

Instinctively knowing what to do, I flicked my wrists, and the cuffs turned into the twin swords that Tyson had named Trust and Power.

"My symbol will be Floga holding my crossed swords in her talons with her wings spread." I said, before holding the swords out for her as she flew down from my shoulder to show them.

I beamed as I saw it, feeling the power of the sight resonate with my own. My powers had accepted this as my symbol, and judging by the looks on my parents faces, they liked it. With my symbols decided, my xiphos became the cuffs again, and we shrank back to human height.

"So, do we have to announce my domains to the camp today, or can that wait until tomorrow?" I asked, looking at daddy Dionysus.

"I think that can wait until tomorrow, it is your birthday after all." He said, and I grinned.

"Cool, what time is it?" I asked, looking at my parents.

"About noon." Momma Athena said, and my eyes widened slightly.

"Everyone will be at the Cullen's by now, my party starts at noon!" I said, feeling slightly panicked.

"Relax, just picture the front of their house, and will yourself there." Momma Demeter said, and I did so.

With a flash of light, I was standing in front of the house, my parents with me, and Floga still on my shoulder. I smiled at my parents, walking up to the door and throwing it open like I usually did, thankfully with the same amount of strength as I always used. I seemed to be taking to my godly strength very well, thankfully.

"I'm home, psychos!" I called, my joy evident in my tone.

My parents looked at me in amusement, and I heard Emmett's usual booming laughter outside.

"We're out back!" He called, and I snorted, leading the way to the back door, and out to the backyard.

It was beautifully decorated in gold, silver, and white, with two banners hung from a couple trees. One ready 'Happy 18th Birthday Stella!" in English, while the other read _**'Congratulations, Lady Stella!'**_ in Greek.

All of the Cullens, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Bella, Leah, Seth, Marcus, and the four from the guard, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri were all standing there, smiling.

"Happy birthday!" They called, and I beamed, Floga triling happily from my shoulder as she took in my joy.

"Thanks, guys!" I called, walking down the stops to embrace my adoptive parents, who immediately adjusted so they didn't disturb the Phoenix on my shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Lady Stella." Charlie said, his voice gruff, but he was smiling. I grinned at him, giving him a slight squeeze before releasing him from the hug.

"None of that 'Lady' crap, you still call me Stella." I said, earning a wider smile.

"Sure thing, Stella." He said.

Before I could say anything else though, I heard a shout.

"She's a goddess?!" Came Leah's shocked voice, while I heard Seth exclaim that it was cool, drawing everyone's attention to where they stood with momma Hestia.

After a few minutes, Leah and Seth had calmed down, and momma Hera had protected their thoughts before daddy eus made a small clap of thunder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our pleasure to have you all as the first group to hear the proper introduction of our daughter." He said, and I immediately started blushing, idly wondering if I was blushing gold, since my blood was once again ichor.

"Everyone, may I now properly introduce, Lady Stella, Goddess of Demigods, Swordsmanship, Curiosity, and Loyalty. Daughter, and Princess of Olympus!" He said, and I cast my symbol out in front of us instinctively, and everyone went down to one knee, bowing to me, even Leah and Seth to my surprise.

 _ **"Lady Stella."**_ The Cullens and Marcus murmured. I was surprised to hear the others say my title in English and even more so to hear the Broody Duo say it, though it seemed grudging on their part. However, I guessed that with my parents, and me now being able to site them if I got mad enough had them deciding to do it.

"Rise." I said, smiling as they all did, though it was a sheepish little grin.

"I'm not going to make you guys bow to e every time you see me, you know." I said, making them all laugh.

Unsurprisingly, Marcus was the first to approach me after that, pulling me to him and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Happy birthday, my goddess." He said, before turning to Floga.

"Now who is this beautiful creature?" He asked, drawing everyone's attention to my new sacred animal.

"This is Floga, which means flame in Greek. She's a Phoenix, and my new sacred animal. I created her not too long ago." I announced proudly, Floga puffing herself up as I introduced her. Soon, everyone started asking to pet her,and the party was going normally. At least, as normal as a birthday party for a goddess who was newly freed from binds keeping her mortal would ever go, especially after Eros showed up and Leah imprinted on him. But it was the first time in a while no one had to worry about a fight, or the approaching Second Titan War.

For the first time in a long time, it was just a time for senseless celebration. And as I watched the fireworks that daddy Hephaestus made that night, I wasn't worried about anything but keeping Emmett from begging for more. And that was perfectly fine with me.

The End

* * *

 **Alright, my lovely readers, please don't kill me! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but everything has just gotten ridiculously hectic. First with the move, then with moving my grandma and great aunt in with us. Then came the medical issues with both my mom and grandma, which caused a bunch of stress that kept me from the computer. But, here it is, the final chapter of Daughter of Olympus: Eclipse! I hope you all enjoyed the story, because, I am sorry to say that I just can't see myself writing a Breaking Dawn arch. I've tried, and tried to come up with a decent plot for one, but I just fell short every time. So with that said, I hope you all enjoyed the Daughter of Olympus series, and please review to let me know how you liked it. Word of warning though, flames will be promptly ignored! Love you all, and thanks for sticking with me while I wrote Stella's journey. Hope to see you again soon!**


End file.
